


Rien n'a d'importance

by Melmoth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant la fin du monde, Rick n'aurait jamais rencontré Daryl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rien n'a d'importance

Avant la fin du monde, Rick n'aurait jamais rencontré Daryl, si ce n'est, peut-être, pour le coller en cellule de dégrisement après une soirée trop arrosée. S'il l'avait croisé, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Tout opposait le shérif au péquenaud, ils n'avaient rien en commun, il n'y avait pas d'histoire possible.

Tant de choses avaient changé.  
À présent, ils affrontaient les rôdeurs côte à côte. Leur survie dépendait de leur entente, et, peu à peu, le chasseur s'était imposé dans sa vie. Ça ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les goûts ou la personnalité. Depuis le début de ce cauchemar, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à se parler, même s'il avait fallu du temps à Rick pour le reconnaître. Sous ses airs de loup solitaire, Daryl était l'un des rares sur lesquels il pouvait se reposer les yeux fermés. Il veillait sur lui et sa famille, au péril de sa propre vie, et ne demandait rien en échange.  
Rick en était arrivé au point qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre, parce qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de proches, mais pas seulement. Quand la balle d'Andrea l'avait atteint à la tempe, il avait hurlé, maudit l'univers. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en constatant qu'il était sauf lui avait presque fait oublier la colère qui l'animait.

C'était une journée comme les autres ou presque. Encore une fois, ils avaient échappé de justesse aux morts vivants. Les dents de l'un d'entre eux s'étaient dangereusement attardées sur le flanc de Daryl. Rick lui avait fait sauter la tête juste à temps. Le chasseur en portait les traces putrides sur ses vêtements.

Ils étaient sortis de nulle part, par dizaines, les avaient acculés dans une impasse. Rick n'avait que quelques munitions, Daryl était à court de flèches. Pourtant, il avait essayé de défendre le shérif coûte que coûte, se mettant plusieurs fois en danger. Rick s'était dit que, cette fois, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il frôlait la mort de si près, malgré tout, son rythme cardiaque refusait de se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient réussi à semer leurs assaillants, qu'ils étaient en sécurité, tous les deux, protégés des morts et des trombes d'eau qui tombaient dehors.

Trempés, à bout de souffle, ils faisaient peine à voir. Les cheveux de Daryl, beaucoup plus longs et sombres que lorsque Rick avait fait sa connaissance, tombaient sur ses yeux. Sa pâleur contrastait avec sa chemise noire de sang.  
Plutôt que de lui poser la question, celle dont il ne voulait pas avoir la réponse, jamais, Rick se rapprocha de lui. Daryl recula vers le mur et leva les bras comme pour se protéger. Rick les repoussa sans ménagement.

« Ça va, j'ai rien, j'ai rien... »

Il avait l'air de vouloir se convaincre lui-même. Rick écarta les pans de sa chemise avec assez de force pour en faire sauter les boutons.

« Eh, j'aime cette chemise... »

C'était le genre de remarques bougonnes qui faisait sourire Rick d'habitude, mais, cette fois, toute son attention était concentrée sur la peau de Daryl. Il cherchait les blessures, la moindre marque. Malgré le sang qui le tachait, l'épiderme du chasseur était intact. Il n'avait ni griffures, ni morsures. Rick ne put s'empêcher de le toucher pour s'en assurer. Il le sentit trembler sous ses doigts. Ses côtes commençaient à changer de couleur là où il avait pris des coups. Rick lui faisait peut-être mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à convaincre ses mains de le lâcher.

Bloqué contre le mur, Daryl n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir et son expression perdue inspirait au shérif quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir. Il ignorait depuis quelques temps ce qu'il ressentait, cette sensation presque douloureuse qui le prenait quand leurs regards se croisaient.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu, ce n'était pas un geste réfléchi. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Daryl allait bien, il n'avait rien prémédité.  
Même avec un revolver sur la tempe, il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, à ce moment, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Daryl.

La dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé un homme, il était à la fac et avait un sacré coup dans le nez. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Là, il en avait besoin comme il avait besoin d'oxygène. Il voulait sentir Daryl vivre contre lui, quitte à le perdre.  
Celui-ci, trop surpris ou choqué, n'essaya pas tout de suite de le repousser. Mais il était tellement tendu que Rick s'attendait à recevoir une droite d'un instant à l'autre.  
Il battit en retraite avant que ça arrive. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard, il pouvait encore plaider l'accident, le coup de folie.  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Daryl le suivit pour joindre de nouveau leurs bouches. Il sentit le bout de sa langue, si douce, effleurer sa lèvre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était plus qu'il n'en avait jamais espéré.  
Le contact s'acheva bien trop vite à son goût. Daryl se recula, les joues légèrement rouges, embarrassé par son propre geste. Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait commencé. Il tourna la tête et essaya de se dégager.

« Non, attends...»

Rick ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le maintint contre le mur. Daryl n'aimait pas être manipulé, il le savait, mais il ne le repoussait toujours pas. Il avait l'expression d'un animal sauvage pris dans les phares d'une voiture, paralysé, incapable de faire les bons mouvements pour sauver sa vie.  
Rick aurait dû s'en vouloir d'en profiter.  
Il se pencha comme pour l'embrasser, mais, cette fois, il se contenta de frotter doucement son nez contre le sien. Un mouvement léger pour demander sans avoir à utiliser des mots qui le fuyaient.

Daryl baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Rick leva la main pour caresser le côté de son visage, le bord de son oreille. Ses cheveux étaient doux quand ils étaient propres. C'était un de ces détails sans importance qu'il ne voulait pas oublier. Il referma la main sur sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit contre la sienne, le laissant glisser à l'intérieur. C'était tellement simple. Le contact de la langue de Daryl était électrisant. Il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.  
Le mouvement déséquilibra le chasseur qui dut s'appuyer contre lui. Il sentit contre sa cuisse la preuve qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Impossible de savoir si c'était sa présence ou le résultat de l'adrénaline qui coulait encore dans leurs veines. L'important c'était que Daryl le laisse faire. Il en avait besoin, il voulait le toucher, explorer sa bouche et son corps. Il en voulait plus.  
Il chercha à tâtons la boucle de la ceinture qui retenait son pantalon trop grand. Daryl essaya d'échapper à ses mains. Il pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui. Sa réaction le surprit lui-même. Il le plaqua contre le mur d'une main, glissa l'autre sous sa ceinture. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours été doux, attentif aux réactions de ses partenaires. Il n'avait jamais forcé quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas.

Mais, si le chasseur voulait vraiment le repousser, il l'en savait capable. S'il avait appris une chose depuis leur rencontre c'était que, si Daryl Dixon ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, il s'arrangeait pour le faire savoir.

Il était donc, quelque part, consentant, conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Rick s'accrocha à cette idée en baissant son pantalon sur ses hanches. Il aurait aimé aller plus lentement, faire durer les choses, mais le temps leur manquait. Quand il referma sa main autour de l'érection de Daryl, celui-ci émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Le shérif lui lécha le cou pour le distraire. La sueur musquée qui lui collait à la peau n'aurait pas dû autant lui plaire. Il commença à le caresser, lui imposant un rythme qu'il aimait lui-même. Ça n'aurait pas dû être si facile, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça avec un autre homme. Il agissait à l'instinct, ses pensées court-circuitées par le corps pressé contre le sien.

Il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Il voulait retirer les vêtements qui l'énervaient, écarter les jambes du chasseur, se glisser entre elles et prendre ce qu'il ne voudrait pas lui donner, il le savait. C'était déjà un miracle que Daryl l'ait laissé faire jusque là. Il avait poussé les choses assez loin, il ne pouvait pas le forcer davantage, même s'il ne se débattait pas.  
Ses mains étaient crispées sur la chemise de Rick et il essayait d'étouffer ses gémissements contre son épaule. Ses hanches bougeaient par saccades sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Rick le serra un peu trop fort dans sa paume, lui arrachant un cri. Il ne l'aurait pas cru possible, mais ce son l'excita encore plus. Il réussit à dénouer sa propre ceinture et à ouvrir les boutons de son jeans d'une seule main. Libérer son érection douloureuse lui arracha un râle de satisfaction.  
Daryl desserra sa prise sur sa chemise. Une de ses mains remonta le long de sa nuque et ses doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour l'encourager ou le stopper. Entre résistance et capitulation, le chasseur n'avait plus l'air de savoir quelle conduite adopter. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se soumettre, mais, depuis leur rencontre, il vouait une confiance à Rick qui lui faisait parfois peur.  
Quand il se déplaça pour presser leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les ongles de Daryl griffèrent son cuir chevelu. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui plaire, et pourtant...il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il avait déjà atteint les limites de sa résistance.

Il chercha de nouveau les lèvres de Daryl dans un geste maladroit. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent avant que le chasseur ne penche la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Encouragé, il agrippa sa taille et le poussa à bouger en rythme avec lui.  
Ça avait quelque chose de presque frénétique. Il laissait le plaisir le guider. Pendant un bref instant, c'était parfait, il avait juste la friction qu'il lui fallait et la langue de Daryl contre la sienne. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester comme ça, pour toujours, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ça. Il réalisait à quel point ça lui avait manqué.

Daryl détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui sembla l'entendre prononcer son nom, telle une supplique, avant qu'il essaye encore de se dégager.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant. D'un coup de reins, Rick le plaqua contre le mur. Il croisa son regard et les larmes qui mouillaient le coin de ses paupières le poussèrent presque à s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait jamais voulu le faire souffrir.  
Mais, soudain, Daryl ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un cri rauque que Rick ne lui avait encore jamais entendu. La chaleur humide qui se répandit sur son ventre lui donna un frisson qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lui aussi était tellement près. Aidé par le sperme qui coulait sur sa peau et facilitait ses aller-retours, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Daryl. La force de son orgasme lui fit presque mal.  
Il le laissa hébété, le souffle court et la vue brouillée. Il ne pensait plus à rien et voulait que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les sensations de se dissiper. Tandis que la tension retombait, il resta pressé contre Daryl, à essayer de calmer sa respiration.

Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient devoir s'écarter, se rhabiller maladroitement, effacer quelques taches, éviter, surtout, de se regarder. L'un ou l'autre dirait une platitude comme « On devrait rejoindre le groupe » et le charme serait rompu. Il lui faudrait réfléchir à ses actes et à leurs conséquences.

Pour le moment, la joue de Daryl reposait sur son épaule. Il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir s'enfuir. Les bras noués autour de sa taille, il se serrait contre lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir. Bercé par son souffle, Rick ne pensait plus à cette réalité où la mort les guettait à chaque pas.

Pour quelques instants encore, ils étaient vivants.


End file.
